harry potter slytherin love 1 Philosophers Stone
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: harry potter and his twin sister are stating their first year and harry is the founders heir and has a his family with him bigger than before harry is an animagus from birth and enjoys his time with his new friends and family
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter 1: The Potter Heir and Heiress**

James and Lilly Potter were one of the nicest couples in Godrics Hollow and today was the 31st of July and the day James and Lily brought the new generation into the world and so they were on their way to St Mungos wizarding hospital for the miracle to happen in their lives Lilly was finally giving birth to the Potter twins the new generation to the Potter name. An hour later Lily was already dilated and ready to give birth to her little miracles. Twenty minutes Later Lily was gripping her husbands hand as she pushed hard and then they both heared the cry of two little children. Half an hour later the head healer walked in the room with the two bundles that held their two children and passed them to James and Lily and they were so proud and happy that the new generation was all healthy and lovable a young boy named Harrison (Harry) James Potter and a young girl named Mackenzie (Mac) Lily Potter .

Two days later Sirius and Remus came to St Mungo's hospital to see the children that was welcomed into the world by their best friends. When the two Marauders reached the ward the Potter family were on they caught them just as they was just heading out of the hospital. Sirius and Remus were happy to see the new born children and noticed that Harrison looked like James except the his eyes were like Lily's and Mackenzie looked like Lily but with James's eyes. James spoke to break the silence " Sirius, Remus you are the godfathers of Harrison and Mackenzie Potter the godmothers are Minerva Mcgonagall and Molly Weasley". This news had the two friends grinning like mad and jumping for joy. In the car park Sirius said " You guys gotta come to Grimmauld Place we have a surprise for you" so both Lily and James agreed and apperated there. Once in the Black family house it was dark as hell and nobody could see a thing until the house lit and the Order of the Phoenix shouted "Welcome home!" James and Lily looked around and found Molly and Minerva and asked for a privet word with them so the two follows them and were told that they were the godmothers to the two little miracles in their arms. Molly and Minerva were happy and cried tears of joy as they held their godson and goddaughter in their arms. Soon it was time for the Potter family to go back to Potter cottage in Godrics Hollow to put the Potter miracles to bed.

A couple of months later Lily and James were celebrating their anniversary and had called James's parents to look after Harry and Mac. Fleamont and Euphemia potter were excited that they were looking after the children as it was the first time they got to see their grandchildren. When fleamont and Euphemia arrived James and Lily said "We will be home by 11:00 pm and have a good time with Harry and Mac" and then they left. Lily and James had forgotten that it was Halloween and children would be all over trick or treating in their costumes. Fleamont was taking Mackenzie to the shop to get some shopping for the evening meal so the left Harry and Euphemia alone. Ten minutes later after fleamont and Mackenzie left there was an exploshion at the front door and Euphemia rushed to see who the intruder was and quickly ran into Harry's room to stop what the dark lord wanted to do to her grandson. When the Dark Lord made it to the boys room he said to Euphemia "Step aside its a waste to kill a pure-blood" but Euphemia said "Never I would protect him with my life Tom." Voldemort grew angry and killed Euphemia and then tried to kill Harry but the curse rebounded itself and hit Voldemort but not before leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar bleeding on poor baby Harry's head.

When Fleamont and Mackenzie returned they noticed the door off its hindges and could hear Harry crying. When Fleamont rushed up stairs with Mac in his arms. What Fleamont saw was Harry trying to shake his grandmother awake but also saw a black cloak and white wand on the floor and knew what had happened and saw the scar on Harry's head. Fleamont called James and Lily and told them what had happened and that James's mother was now dead. on the way home James was crying for he loved his mother and when they both got to Harry's room it broke their hearts to see Harry trying to wake his grandmother up but was not working and what shocked them was the scar that was bleeding on Harry's head. A couple weeks later Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy offerd the Potter family a gust suite in the Malfoy manor witch they gladly took as the four of them were friends in Hogwarts even though they were in rival houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin but what they did was show inter house unity with Severus sanpe the black sister Andromeda,Narcissa and Bellatrix. When settled in the guest sweet the Potter house elves came and helped the Malfoy house elves cook and clean for both family. Narcissa being James cousin gave her condolences for her aunt's death at the hands of a mad man. When both the Malfoy and Potter parents were looking for their children they found them in the playroom playing with each other but what got to the four parents was Harry transformed into a phoenix, wolf, lion, baby basalic, raven, badger and a young deer. When Harry transformed back into himself he passed out for he did not know what happened but the Malfoy and Potter parents just said " He's an animagus by birth thats amazing and has more than one form like Merlin and the same animal as the four founders of Hogwarts". During the night at Malfoy Manor Lucius, Narccisa, James and Lily sat down talking about the Potter family moving in with the Malfoy family and that the guest suite could be theirs until Potter Manor was sorted out. James and Lily accepted the offer when they heared crying from Harry's room. they all rushed up to see Harry's head bleeding worse than it did the night he received the scar and they cleaned it up and Lily put a cut salve Severus made and gave him some dreamless sleep to help the poor bairn sleep.

 **Chapter 2: Ten Years Later**

Ten years had passed and the Potter twins, Harry and Mac were with Draco Malfoy were waiting for their own Hogwarts' letters. At breakfast both the Malfoy and Potter families were eating a well evened out meal of cereal and toast and fruit with goblets of pumpkin juice when all of a sudden the post came and the three children ran from their seats to get the male but when they returned to the dinning area Mac handed James a Hogwarts letter and Harry handed Lily one too. Both adults looked surprised at this and opened the letters. with a gasp James said he was the new transfiguration professor for the O.W.L'S and N.E.W.T'S while Professor Mcgonagall was teaching first to forth year students and Lily was the new Charms Mistress teaching the same level as her husband while Professor Flitwick teaches first to forth year students When both families had finished breakfast they decided to use the floo network to get to the leaky couldren so both families could enter Diagon Ally together. Once the Malfoy's and Potters were in Diagon Ally the first place they went was Gringots wizading bank to get a blood relations test for Harry and to collect the gallons they need for their school supplies. when the group was in the bank Harry, Mac and Draco walked to the tallest teller and asked politely if they could have a blood relations test done for harry and then to visit their vaults. since the children was the politest customers in the bank they were seen first and Harry went for his test. when both the Malfoy's and Potter's were in Griphook's office Harry was handed a short ceremonial blade and cut the parm of his hand to let three drops on a piece of parchment and to everyone's shock they read Harry's blood relations.

 **Harrison James Potter (11)**

 **parents: James Potter (father) Lily Evens Potter (mother)**

 **godparents: Sirius Orion Black (godfather) Remus John Lupin (godfather) Minerva Mcgonagall (godmother)**

 **Molly Weasley (godmother)**

 **heirs to: Godric Gryffindor (by blood) Rowena Ravenclaw (by blood) Salazar Slytherin (by blood) Helga Huffrelpuff (by blood)**

 **Potter (by blood) Black (by blood and godson) Lupin (by godson) McGonagall (by godson) Prewitt (by godson) Pevrell (by blood)**

 **betrothal** **: none**

 **blood type-pureblood**

Once the test was finished the group around Harry was shocked that he was Lord Hogwarts at such a young age and they were proud. When they finished looking at the parchment both families went to their vaults to collect the money they needed and Harry was shown to the founders vault and collect the founders rings and placed them on his finger then they reshaped themselves to fit him. When they left the bank they first went to Madam Malkins robes shop and made a large order for both winter and summer uniforms of the finest materials and she went off to work and told them to be back in an hour. When everyone left they went to Ollivanders wand shop for their wands so Draco was first and got his wand 10" Hawthorn, Unicorn hair ( **core** ) then Mackenzie went and was given a 13" cherry, dragon heartstring ( **core** ) when Harry came up none of the wands worked for him so he was taken to knockturn Alley Gregoravitch wand store. When inside Mr Gregoravitch came out and asked who was needing a wand and Harry said "me sir" when Mr Gregoravitch asked Harry to pick a wood sauce for his wand he found more than one he was selected to hawthorn, cherry and holly the cores were wolf fang, phoenix feather, lion mane,basalic venom,raven feather and badger hair. when the wand was made it was 15" and nicely crafted and shot of red,gold,green,silver,yellow,black,blue and bronze sparks.

When the group left knockturn Alley they all went to Flourish and Blots for the first year books then to the apothecary for the potions couldren and files for the finished potions and ladles then to the quiditch store for brooms and cleaning kits then to wiseacre wizarding equipment for their telescopes then back to Madam Malikns for their robes. on their way out of the robe store they bumped into Sirius and Remus. When James saw his two best friends he told them that he and Lily got a place teaching at Hogwarts and then Remus told them that they got a place teaching defence against the dark arts, Sirius O.W.L'S and N.E.W.T'S and Remus first to forth years Harry, Mac and Draco ran to the two of them and hugged them. Next was the magical menagerie to choose their familiars when harry heared some strange language he walked towards the substance of the sound and found out that the snakes were talking but one snake was left on its own and Harry felt sorry for the poor creature so Harry said in parseltounge " _ **hello their my lovely howsss you like to come home with me**_ " the snake was stunned and said " ** _a speaker wow well my name isss Bella and i would like to come to your home_** "

Harry then started a conversation with Bella " _ **well Bella my name isss Harrison and i'm glad that you would like to come back with me**_." so Harry walked to the shop owner and asked him to buy Bella when the shop keep got Bella she coiled herself around harry's arm and said " _ **thank you Harrison ive been lonely"**_ and Harry said " _ **don't worry Bella you wont be alone your** **my first friend**_ " his family looked shocked but then remembered that he was the soul heir to all the Hogwarts founders when they all returned to Malfoy manor so the children started packing their uniforms in their trunks and Harry put Bella in a cages with a few mice for lunch then started reading his school books finding potions really fascinating and then charms to DADA to transfiguration.

 **Chapter 3: Hogwarts Shocker**

The 1st of September arrived and the Malfoy's and Potter's were going to platform nine and three quarters to catch the Hogwarts Express to get to the wizarding school. When the three children got on the train they found a compartment and waved to their parents and sat down talking about their lessons and the professors and what Hogwarts will be like. Time had passed on the train and Harry Draco and Mac were playing exploding snap when a red head walked in and said "excuse me but is it true that Harry Potter is on this train" Harry said " whose asking? " the boy said " oh sorry my manners i'm Ron Weasley" Mac and Harry both jumped and said in unison " your our godbrother" the Ron said "no way its you your Harry and Mac Potter". Draco said to Ron "my name is Draco Malfoy i'm Harry and Mac's cousin" then Ron had a sour look on his face and said "Malfoy you son of death eaters Harry, Mac get away from him his dad works for a mad man." the Potter twins looked hurt by the way Ron said those things to Draco and Harry stood up and said "how dare you talk to my cousin like that!" within seconds Harry transformed in to his wolf animagus form and almost bit Ron until he ran and Mac calmed Harry down till he turned back into himself then collapsed.

when the train entered Hogsmead station Harry finally awake was in his robes and on the platform where a giant was shouting "firs' years this way were taking the boats" so Harry Mac and Draco followed the giant to a docking bay and climed into a boat with a bushy haired girl who introduced herself " hello i'm Hermione Granger i'm a muggle born and the first in my family to be here who are you" Harry was the one to talk and said "my name is Harrison but people call me Harry that is my twin sister Mackenzie but people call her Mac (pointing to mac) and that's Draco Malfoy our cousin nice to meet you Hermione" Hermione was pleased she had just made three new friends already before school started. Once the giant took the first years to the big oak doors and knock three times and sturn looking witch appeared and the giant said "the firs' years professor McGonagall" then professor Mcgonagall said "thank you Hagrid" then Hagrid left and when Minerva saw how pale Harry looked she could tell something was wrong but kept it to herself and said to the first years "welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your class mate but before you can take your seat you must be sorted into your houses there are Gryffindor,Huffrelpuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking you will lose points at the end of the year the house with the most point will win the house cup" just then a mysterious woman came behind professor Mcgoanagall and said "I am Lady Hogwarts and i believe the founders heir has returned who may i ask is it." when Harry heared this he felt a strange pull and said " Lady Hogwarts the heir is me i found out during the summer" when Harry said this Minerva said " my dear godson the soul heir of Hogwarts oh my." then the first years were walked into the great hall and it shook when Harry entered and the four rings shone from his hand. When the hall stopped shaking the headmaster stood up and said "the Hogwarts heir has returned who is it i must know" Harry stood up and said "that would be me sir" and Dumbledore shook with fear saying "how can this be the dark lord got rid of most heirs and yet you live how amazing" then the starting ceremony began. and Minerva started to call names.

Hanna-Abbot Huffrelpuff

Susan-Bones Huffrelpuff

Terry-Boot Ravenclaw

Lavender-Brown Gryffindor

Pravarti-Patill Gryffindor

Padma-Patill Ravenclaw

Hermione-Granger Gryffindor

Ronald-Weasley Gryffindor

Ginny- Weasley Gryffindor (made Ginny Ron's twin sister)

Draco-Malfoy Slytherin

Pansy-Parkinson Slytherin

Justin-Finch Flectchly Huffrelpuff

Ernie McMillan Huffrelpuff

Mackenzie Potter Slytherin

Harrison Potter

The hat started to speak to Harry "mmm difficult the heir to the four founders has the knowledge of a Ravenclaw bravery of Gryffindor loyalty of Huffrelpuff and Cunningness of a Slytherin" Harry said "i want to be with my sister i cant be with out her or Draco were inseparable" then the hat finally shouted out "SLYTHERIN"

Theodore Notts Slytherin

Daphne Greengrass Slytherin

Blaise Zabini Slytherin

Once the sorting was over everyone was looking at Harry with angry looking eyes and Ron Weasley decided to shout "look at Potter hes a dark wizard" so Harry got really angry and transformed into his Basilisk form and had his killer lenses off and moved to the Gryffindor table. The school saw the killer look in Harry's eye's till his parents were in front of him telling him to calm but Harry hissed angrily at Ron and slithered out of the hall. When the commotion was over the Weasley twins and Mac and Draco and Harry's parents and the rest of the teaching body looked at Ron with angry faces and wondered where Harry was. James was looking all over for his soon till Lady Hogwarts came to him and told him that Harry was on the seventh floor and James ran as fast as he could saying "thank you" to lady Hogwarts for the help and found his son passed out cold on the floor. James tried all he could to wake his son but it was no use so he rushed him to the hospital wing where Lily, Mac, Draco, Hermione,and the staff were waiting. When James got to the HW everyone was shocked to see him caring Harry who was unconscious Lily and Mac started crying for they had no idea how long it will take for the young lad to wake up. In the HW Dumbledore asked "what happened?" so James,Lily,Mac and Draco explained that Harry is an animagus from birth with more than just one form and the staff was stunned.

Next day Harry was out of the HW and was at the Slytherin table where the Slytherin student's were all pleased to see him ok when the heads of house handed out the lesson time tables to the students Harry groaned at the fact that his lessons were with the Gryffindork weasal as he put it but was with his sister cousin and Hermione. Marcus Flint the fith year prefect stood up and said " a toast to the one and only Lord Hogwarts Harrison Potter" at that everyone at the slytherin table said " To Harrison!" while breakfast continued the owl mail showed up and a red letter was sent to Ron everyone saw how green his face went

the letter then shouted in the voice of Molly Weasley

" **R** **onald Billius Weasley how dare you say something like that to Harrison and upset him i only found out last night that he was** **in the HOSPITAL WING for passing out for what you said i'm disgusted i want you to march up to him right now and apologize** **to him and young Mr Malfoy for Lucius and Narccisa are not death eaters they are very good people"**

then the letter turned to both professor Potter and mistress Potter

 **"i'm sorry James and Lily i raised him better than that thank you for telling me what my son had done he will be punished when we see him** "

Then the letter ripped its self up in Ron's face and he left the table and went to Harry and Draco and said "Draco i'm sorry for what i said on the train and Harrison i'm sorry for last night it was uncalled for." both boys stood up and said "its OK now Ron we got off on the wrong foot how about a clean slate and we become friends" Ron then said "OK we can be friends." then they shook hands and went to the rest of their breakfast then off to their first lesson. In charms professor Flitwick was showing the class the levitation spell wingardium leviosa when Harry said the spell instead of saying the spell in the direction of the feather he did it on himself and was awarded 40 points for slytherin and everyone looked at Harry with admiration when the class ended the newly formed golden crew went to double potions with professor Snape the Slytherin head of house. Once in the potions laboratory Professor Snape came in with his cloak billowing behind him and started his speech "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in the is class i'm here to teach you the subtle science in potions making some of you may not believe this to be magic but i can teach you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

When Snape's eyes landed on Harry Snape said " our new celebrity and lord Hogwarts may i ask you a couple questions" when Harry nodded Snape continued "what would i get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" when Harry answered "a sleeping draught so powerful its called the drought of the living death" Snape was stunned but gave 50 points for the right answer Snape then asked Harry " where would you look if i asked you to find me a bezor?" Harry answered again "in the stomach of a goat sir" again Harry got another 50 points for the correct answer then the final question was asked "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Harry then said "nothing sir they are the same plant witch also goes by the name aconite" another 50 points were added for the correct answer then Snape said "well done now today we are making the boil cure potion you have one hour and 30 minutes" then the class got to work Harry and Mac were working together when bang Ron's couldren exploded and had boils poping up all over his face Snape said "idiot boy did you add the porcupine quills before taking the couldren of the heat Mr Potter could you bring some of your potion to help and take him to the HW" Harry answered "Yes sir" and handed some of his potion to professor Snape then took Ron the the HW and Harry was rewarded 40 points for assistance and Mac was awarded the same amount of points for their potion was a beautifully brewed.


	2. Chapter 4,5,6

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter 4: The New Slytherin Chaser and Seeker**

Three weeks into the school term the Slytherin common room had a good day finding out that they had their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors and Harry was glad to be able to fly like he was during the summer with Mac and Draco. Once in the courtyard the Gryffindors were on one side while the slytherins were on the other when Madam Hooch walked between the first years and said "good afternoon class" the class replied "good afternoon Madam Hooch" when madam hooch instructed the first years to walk to the left hand of the broomstick she then told them to place their right hand over the broom and shout up when the class shouted "UP!" Harry's, Mac's and Draco's brooms were the first ones up then Ron had his broom smack him in the face.

Once everyone had a hold of their broom Madam Hooch instructed them to mount the broom and grip it tight so they don't fall off at the end when the class had the right position Madam Hooch said "when ive counted from three you will kick of from the ground high hoover for the moment lean forward slightly and touch back down on my whistle 3,2,1 " but before madam Hooch could blow her whistle Neville Longbottom's broom had a mind of its own and lifted him off the ground he was getting higher and higher before he started zig zaging at a fast speed Harry couldn't watch this so he transformed in to his phoenix form and flew up before Neville fell of his broom. When Harry got Neville to the ground he turned back into himself and Neville went back to the class and stood near Madam Hooch whistle the class continued the flying lesson. When Harry and Mac were in the air something came at them from a distance so Harry saw the small ball and went for it a a break neck speed before anyone could stop him when he caught the ball he noticed it to be a golden snitch he then saw another ball and noticed it to be the quaffle so Draco caught it and passed it to Mac. When the day was over Harry and Mac were called to the headmasters office.

In the headmasters office Harry and Mac saw their mother and father, professor Snape and madam Hooch. thinking they were in trouble they had slummed into the closest chair possible but was not seeing angry faces on the adults faces this brought them to think what's going on. When Dumbledore spoke he said "Harrison, Mackenzie it has come to my attention that you both have great skills on a broom not only did you catch the golden snitch but also the quaffle and had a nice clean pass and save from it so with both your parents and head of house's permission i am giving Harrison the seeker position and Mackenzie the chaser position on the Slytherin team congratulations" when the twins heared this they saw their farther grin wildly and head of house smile thinking his team will win the quiditch cup once again.

The next morning the great hall was quite until the daily prophet came out and then there was gasps at the four house tables before turning to Harry and Mac. Marcus Flint walked up to both of them and said "Welcome to the team were sure to win again" the twins said thanks but then the other three house tables said "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" till Dumbledore told the slytherin team practice for the day then they got up and left while Harry and Mac had been handed new Slytherin quiditch gear they got their broom the Nimbus 2000 and that brought a smile to the rest of the Slytherin team now the team thought 'were gonna win this year'.

After three hours of practice the Slytherin quiditch team went back to the castle to shower and change before lunch. On the way to lunch Harry and Mac were stunned and taken away to another classroom and was then revived by the kidnappers. When Harry saw who it was it turned out to be Shemus Finnegan and Dean Thomas they both looked rather annoyed that the two first year Slytherin were a head in house points but now on the Slytherin quiditch team and planned on teaching them a lesson so without thinking Shemus and Dean said "crucio" while pointing their wands towards the twins who screamed in pain. Meanwhile back int the great hall the doors burst open and Lady Hogwarts shouted "TWO GRYFFINDOR'S ARE ATTACKING THE POTTER TWINS WITH THE UNFORGIVABLE'S"

That had James and Lily out of their seats before anyone could stop them and then Minerva and Severus and Albus and Poppy ran out of the hall following the two parents. Once the professors reached the room they were shocked at what they saw Harry and Mac were now screaming at the top of their lungs and the two boys saying "how does this seem to you we got Lord Hogwarts on his knees" when the boys lifted the curse they noticed the teachers at the door and they said "we were just practising duelling skills professors" but Lily saw how the pain looked on her children and took both boys wands and said that they will be going home and not to return.

 **chapter five: the trial of two boys**

The next day the Slytherin table were looking for their friends the Potter twin when professor Snape said "Slytherins we have a problem for the next few days Mr and Miss Potter will be in the HW because they were tortured last night and the two who had done it were sent to a holding cell at the ministry i am hopping you can help your two fellow house member feel better by sending them a visit in the HW" the Slytherin house said they would visit by the team first then the rest of them but not all at once. Meanwhile in the HW Harry and Mac were shaking as if having the side effects from the curse but it was different they were still going through with pain that the curse had caused. The torture curse effects was thrown at them with a lot of force. When the doors to the HW opened James and Lily looked to see a young blonde Slytherin girl walk up to Harry and she said "Harry please come back your one of the nicest people to talk to and i kinda miss you around please come back to me" then Lily started sobbing at the word of this young girl and asked "miss who are you?" then the girl replied "my name is Daphne Greengrass and i care for your son its as if i have a pull towards him hes strong and cares about every one." Lily looked at Daphne and said "i hope they both come back too." James and Daphne nodded their agreement then the doors opened again and Severus Snape walked in and said "Miss Greengrass why are you here" then Daphne replied " i miss Harry sir i felt a strange pull to him and i care deeply for him" the Severus nodded and asked how the two potion duo was doing since they were his favourite in the class due to have listened and takes their time with whatever potion they were working on together.

Later on in the evening James and Lily got alerted to the HW now their children had woken up so they rushed out of their quarters and down to the HW to see their little miracles awake. When they got to the HW there was Severus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius looking at the twins as if they had just woken up from a severe coma but when Lily and James walked up to them the twins shot out of bed and ran to their parents arms and didn't want to let go. All the teachers and both parents were crying at the sight that the children ran to the people who brought them into the world. When the children were given the all clear the doors opened and in walked Lady Hogwarts and walked up to Harry and said "Lord Hogwarts i am pleased to see you awake and would ask if you would select a few students to move into the founders common room" Harry thought long and hard and finally came to a conclusion Harry said " OK i would like Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, my sister, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, the Weasley twins Fred and George and my parents please Lady Hogwarts" with that said their was a flash of gold go round Harry and his choice of people was now around him.

When they looked at harry daphne spoke up "Harry your awake but why are we here?" Harry replied "Yeah Daph i'm awake the reason you lot are here is because we have a new common room and dorms" the selected students looked shocked but understood since they knew he was Lord Hogwarts. When Lady Hogwarts was at the door she said to everyone "your items are in your new dorms and i shall lead you to your new destination" with that said Lady Hogwarts took the students along with James and Lily with her to the 6th floor with the founders door portrait Salazar Slytherin was the first to wake and said" what is the meaning of our wake" then Lady Hogwarts said " Lord Salazar i have yours and the other founders heir with me." this had the rest of the founders wake up and say "you have Harrison James Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Huffrelpuff Slytherin with you" then Harry stepped into view and said "its a great honour to talk with you my great great great grandfathers and grandmothers" with that said the founders took a quick liking to the boy and found him so cute and polite that they asked him what the password should be so harry said "G,H,R,S" the founders asked what it meant then harry said it mean the last names of the founders and it was to honour them them the door opened and the students and the two professors walked in and found the common room nice and warm and the library bigger than the school one. When they walked into the dorm area the girls were to the left and the boys were on the right the professors James and lily shared a room in the centre and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

The day after the daily profit arrived with the picture of Dean and Shemus looking scared as they were taken to azkaban for use of the unforgivable torture curse which still had the Potter twins twitch at the very mention of the name.

 **Chapter 6:The Troll Attack**

During a peaceful lunch the new Golden Crew who now introduced Daphne into were outside sitting by the lake when Pansy walked up to the group and said "Draco dear why are you sitting with a worthless mudblood when you could be with me" when Harry heard this he saw hermione run off cry and changed into his lion form and Draco got up and said "Pansy id rater kill myself than be around you and her name is Hermione and she is my friend so go away." when Pansy didn't move Harry roared as loud as he could and then Pansy ran off.

Later in the evening was the Halloween feast and Harry and Draco was looking for Hermione. When Daphne noticed this she then got both boys attention and told them that Hermione was in the girls bathroom crying. That's when a loud thud could be heared and then the sound of a large object hitting doors then professor quirall the muggle studies teacher walked in and shouted "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON THOUGHT YOU AUGHT TO KNOW!" then he passed out and Harry was the first to stand up and said "this is my castle as Lord Hogwarts ill help" he then transformed into his basilisk form and left in search for the foul creature. As Harry went to the third floor bathroom he smelt and heard the troll and it was heading into the girls bathroom then he said in parsletounge "HERMIONE" and slithered in to help her when Harry got there he saw the troll trying to hit Hermione and nodded his head to the side so she knew who he was and was trying to help. When Harry now at 80ft reached his fangs into the troll it dropped its club and dropped dead then Harry transformed back into himself and Hermione ran to him and he led her to the great hall. When they reached the hall everyone was stunned to see both Harry and Hermione enter alive so Lily and James ran to their son and asked where he was Harry explained that Hermione was call a mudblood by a Slytherin girl and that she was in the bathroom when the troll went in there and started attacking her that's when he mentioned to them that he nodded his head to the side to let her know who he was then bit the troll and killed it with the basilisk venom the school was proud that harry helped and gained 100 points for saving a fellow students life and told them who said the name to Hermione. That night Harry and his selected few went to the founders common room and were talking till Lily and James came in. they mentioned to Mac and Harry that it was the first quiditch game and that they needed rest so the girls and boys went their separate ways for a good nights sleep.

The next morning the whole school was excited about the first game of the season and both the Gryffindors and Slytherin teams had their teams jumpers/jerseys on to know they were playing first. Harry and Mac had a big breakfast before leaving with the rest of the Slytherin team for the quiditch pep talk the captains gave. Once the talk was over both teams were out on the field to begin the game. When Madam Hooch stepped on to the field she asked the captains to shake hands and mount the brooms and fly up. When the players were in position Madam Hooch said "now i want a nice clean game from all of you" then opened the ball chest and the bludgers were up followed by the golden snitch that circled round both seekers Harry being the first then a second year Cormack McClaggen. When the quaffle was sent high in the air the game began and Slytherin chasers were were the first to handle the ball and then it was Mac who scored the first 10 points for Slytherin and the team was happy then the Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell had hold of the quaffle before she threw it and ended up in the arms of Marcus Flint then onto Mac and she scored another 10 points making the game 20-0 Harry was clapping for his sister who had a wide grin on her face when finally one of the bludgers started chasing Harry and it was not the teachers stand James was looking closely at his son and Lily was sat next to quirall who was muttering something dark Lilly saw this and stunned him quietly and then the bludger was off her son and the rest of the game went on Slytherin now in the lead going on 100-40 when Harry saw the snitch he raced for it although Cormack was not paying attention Harry finally caught the snitch and the Slytherin team had finally won the first the Gryffindor team landed they all told Cormack he was off the team for being careless and then congratulated the Slytherin team on their victory.


	3. Chapter 7,8,9

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter 7: Christmas Hollidays**

Harry and the rest of the Golden Crew started growing in numbers now the Weasley twins Fred and George were involved and bigger than the Marauders pulling new pranks some decided to call the group firecrackers the only thing was their pranks were not to harm people or injure themselves. Half way through the year and now it was Christmas time at Hogwarts school and students were getting ready to go home. The Potter twins and both sets of Weasley twins were staying at school for the holidays because Mr & Mrs weasley were going to Roumania to visit Charlie their eldest son who studying dragons. The rest of the Golden Crew went home to spend Christmas with their families and friends away from school. On Christmas morning Ron was busting with excitement to open the Christmas presents his family and friends had gotten Ron decided to wake Harry and the rest of the dorm up and they all went down stairs to the common room. When the four boys walked into the common room they each found up to fifty presents each and a cup of hot chocolate waiting for them. Harry made a dash for his gifts and noticed one from his friend Daphne with a not saying

'Oh Harry i really love the present you got me it is a really lovely necklace i love it to bits and i will were it always cos it reminds me of you it has your animagus air looms on it and i like how they are all 24k gold it must have been expensive but i'm not fussed i can't believe you thought of me like that thank you

love from Daphne Greengrass xxxxx

Harry then opened his gift from Daphne and saw a picture album with photos of the Golden Crew together having fun all the time and making new memories and pranks there was space for more pictures to go in when they make new thing. Ron saw a gift from Draco to him and he was shocked but opened it and stared bright eyed and saw the note.

'Ron i know how much you love wizards chess so i decided to get you one out of gold and silver pieces your really good and i would love to play you one day the board and pieces can only be touched by you and anyone you deem worthy of playing

from

Draco Malfoy

Fred and George went wide eyed when they saw the gift Harry gave them with a note saying

Fred and George i found out that your family didn't have the money and i know how much jokes and quiditch meant to you both

so i purchased you and the rest of Gryffindor team the Nimbus 2000 while i got the slytherin team the new Nimbus 2001 have a good

chance cos we will win

from

Harry Potter

The twins grinned and was laughing when they hugged Harry and they shouted thank you thank you thank you all the time. Harry found it amusing at the twins antics and said it wasn't a problem when all the boys notice a present from Mrs. weasley and noted that it was their Christmas jumpers. just then Lady Hogwarts appeared and told Harry that professor quirall was going to the forbidden floor and looked like he was up to something so Harry said to keep an eye on him and block him every time he goes up there then Lady Hogwarts left the children to open the rest of the gifts. When the group finished they walked to the great hall for breakfast and sat at their respected house tables and had a big breakfast. During free time the boys went outside to find Mac making snowballs until she used the levitation charm and sent them flying at her brother and friends and they began a snowball war the Potter's vs the Weasley's and the Potter twins won due to their cunningness.

 **Chapter 8: The Dark Lord Returns and Fades**

After the Christmas Holidays were over the students were all back and the golden crew had a welcome back surprise for the rest of the school. When the Huffrelpuffs walked in the started sprouting badgers teeth the ravens sprouting ravens feathers and the Gryffindors a lions mane the Slytherins looked as if they turned into human snakes and to not put the blame on themselves the Golden Crew also put the spell on them and the staff and everyone was laughing at the humour behind the prank and was happy. An hour had passed and the effects of the charm had worn off and everyone was back to normal. Then the Golden Crew sat and had a great meal. Draco came to Harry and asked him if he was a part of the prank but Harry said "thats for me to know and you to find out" when the Slytherin team came up to Harry and Mac they engulfed them into a hug and said "thank you for the new brooms" Then the Gryffindors stood and gave their thanks everyone went back to their meal and was enjoying themselves.

A few days had passed and the students were back in the jist of things with their lessons and the next game of quiditch was finally here Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. On the pitch the Ravenclaw team saw the new brooms that the Slytherin team had and were shocked that the broom was not out in store yet. The game lasted 2 hours before Harry caught the snitch before Cho Chang Ravenclaw seeker and the game was 260-140 and the Slytherin house was invited to Harry's common room and had a grand party for the big victory. News went round fast as the badgers were now stating third quiditch game against the lions and the new seeker was fast due to the new broom that Harry had got the team. The badgers were less perplexed than the ravens but still had a good game when the game came to and end the score was 240-230 in favour of the lions and that meant ravenclaw may have a chance at the cup still.

During the evening Harry was on his way to the common room when he saw Quirall make his way back to the third floor that was forbidden so Harry called Lady Hogwarts and asked for assistance at capturing the rouge teacher. When both were on the floor Lady Hogwarts suggested apperation and Harry agreed and they got to the floor that the rouge professor was on. When Harry saw the mirror of erisaid quirall ordered him to come forward and ask what he saw. Harry's reply was "i'm shaking hands with Snape ive won the house cup" then all of a sudden there was a cold dark voice shouting "he lies let me speak to him" Harry had heared this voice but couldn't remember where when all of a sudden professor Quiralls turban was on the ground and a face sprouted from behind the bald professors head and the voice was there again "Harry Potter we meet again" Harry was shocked but held is composure and said "you your Voldemort but you don't scare me ive seen worse thing" then Voldemort saw this as a flaw and offered Harry a place in his ranks before Harry said "i don't think so you took my grandmother away from my farther and grandfather you jumped up crazy psychopath" now Voldemort was angry and ordered quirall to kill the boy but was unable to touch him as his hand turned to dust quirall whimpered that it was dark magic Voldemort's saw the philosopher's stone and ordered quirall to retrieve it but was too slow for Harry ran at his possessed teacher and put his hand on his face and made Quirrall and Voldemort turn to dust.

When Harry called Lady Hogwarts to apperate them out of the room harry felt the tug at his navel and was out of the room. Once Harry was on his way back to his dorm he saw the vicious form of dark clouds coming towards him with the dark lords face and Harry collapsed. On her way back to the common room Daphne saw Harry unconscious and screamed "HARRY!" when Daphne keeled down to help the person she cared about teachers were going back to their offices when they saw the boy and asked what happened Daphne's reply was "i just found him here help him please" and Madam Pomfrey got a stretcher and took Harry to the hospital wing with Daphne following.

Two days later Harry woke up with Daphne at the side of him her eyes were all puffy and red and when she saw wake up she asked "Harry what happened" then Harry explained that professor quirall was acting strange and told him that the Dark Lord was possessing him when the doors burst open Harry saw a man with Dumbledore and said to harry "Harry my boy this is Mr. Nickolas Flamell i heared what you found and that little artefact belongs to my friend here" Harry saw this and knew it to be true so Harry handed the red stone to the man and then the man thanked Harry for doing him credit in saving his life work from a mad man.

During the day Harry was given the all clear that he was OK and left the HW with Daphne. On the way back to the common room Harry and Daphne were stood outside of the four founders portrait that was when the Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin and Ladies Ravenclaw and Huffrelpuff saw the two figure and smiled at what they saw when Harry said " Daph when i was facing the Dark Lord i didn't think of my family i thought of you a knew that if owt happened to you i wouldn't forgive myself so Daphne Greengrass would you be my girlfriend" Daphne was jumping up and down when she replied "YES YES YES a million times yes" she then kissed the boy she loved and was there for a solid ten minutes before they saw the rest of the Golden Crew and the Potter parents smiling at then when James, Sirius and Remus said" we were wondering when you two would get together" before the marauders started laughing. What the three men didn't know was that Daphne and Harry cast a silent charm and the Marauders were now looking like elves for Christmas and this had not only the Golden Crew laughing but Lily as well when she showed them what was funny they asked for the removal spell but Daphne said it wears off at the end of term.

 **Chapter 9:Hogwarts Quiditch Cup**

After the fiasco of the Dark Lord Harry was now excited about his next conquest the quiditch cup. The students were excited since the Ravenclaw's were out of the cup and that Huffrelpuff was next to face Slytherin on Saturday. Saturday arrived and both teams were in their quiditch jumpers heading down to the changing rooms to get ready for their match. While the teachers were all in the stands James Potter was reffing the match still looking like an elf to everyone it was funny. When the players were on the field the captains shook hands and rose into the air. James opened the chest and the two bludgers were up followed by their golden snitch that circled both seekers then James threw the quaffle and the game began.

The game was a blast to Harry facing off against a 4th year Cedric Diggory and both seekers were neck and neck before Harry leaned forward and was now ahead. 3 hours the game lasted and Harry had caught the snitch again ending the game at 450-440 Cedric shook hands with the young boy and the Slytherins had another win. Professor Snape was pleased and he looked to Minerva and said " well Minerva you got to admit the boy has skills that the lions don't we will win again" Professor Mcgonagall couldn't argue with the fact so she let it brush past her and went to the lion's den for a meeting with her house. In the great hall the news was going round that the snakes were facing the lions once more at the end of the month and everyone was excited. During dinner Harry stood up and Daphne was wondering what he was planing before she knew it his father and best friends were covered in silver and green red and gold scrolls saying the firecrackers hit again and Harry dashed out of the hall with the rest of the group before James shouted "HHHHAAAARRRRYYYY!" then the Marauders ran out to catch the little delinquents out their old school pranking group to shame. The great hall erupted in laughter even the professors were laughing at the antics of the children to the three grown men.

Hiding in founders common room the three men was trying to enter but found out that there appearance had changed and was not allowed to enter so the children were safe and laughing at the prank before Harry pulled Daphne close to him and said "that was great beautiful" Harry then kissed Daphne with as much passion before they broke apart ans said"should we fix them now after all they were taking the mick out of us weave played and made a mockery of them its time to end" with that Daphne nodded her agreement and ended the spell that caused the three older men to look like themselves as they entered the common room and laughed with the group James said " you are better than the marauders what do you say to a prank war" this had the group grinning and and the three remaining marauders knew that Harry and his group was ready. The end of the month was now here and the last quiditch game had arrived the snakes and lions were all excited that they had a big breakfast and headed down to the changing rooms to get into their gear. Marcus gave an end of quiditch speech saying "we have the best seeker and we haven't lost a single game we have a great set of chasers and we have a good keeper and two beaters now lets shown them lions that we rule the jungle" with that said the team cheered and left the changing area and on to the pitch to begin. Professor Snape was Reffing the last match of the school year and was pleased that it was his team vs Minerva's lions. The captains Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint shook hand and took off to the air and snape said" last game of the year play well and may the best team win" with that the balls were released and the game began 4 hours into the game both seekers were tired but showed the strength that they were still OK to play when gold was glittering below them Harry dashed straight for it an was too quick to catch the tinny ball and Snape announced that Slytherin won the game and the quiditch cup and he was pleased that Harry received the cup and then handed it to his head of house who was grinning wildly.


	4. Chapter 10,11

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter 10: Easter A Time For** **Shearing**

While the Slytherins were happy that they won the cup again they were sad to see one of the chasers go Harry saw this as an opportunity to as Flint if Draco could try out next year and Marcus saw this another years victory and said "sure anything for the best seeker" so Harry went to find Draco and tell him the news. When Harry found his sister and cousin he walked up to them with a grin on his face so Draco asked "whats with the face Harry?" then Harry just turned to look at them and said "Draco your on the Slytherin team next year." When Draco heared the words team next year he jumped up and said "were gonna win with the three of us" and Mac just looked at Draco and said "damn right." and Harry motioned for the whole Slytherin team plus Draco to meet him outside the founders portrait after lunch. When lunch finished the Slytherin quiditch team all met up outside and Harry let them in telling them of a new broom that is faster than what they have and Marcus asked "whats the make" Harry just said "the Firebolt fastest racing broom yet" the team was excited and that it was gonna be out next year.

When the meeting was finished the team welcomed Draco to the team and they all had drinks of butter beer and some Easter chocolate and said "its a time for shearing." four days later was the first exam in potions and professor Snape had the class working on the forgetfulness potion for the practical and had half the class with a good potion the rest was having difficulties and messed up. When the class handed their potions for labelling and grading the class left and was free for the rest of the day so Harry had an idea to play a little quiditch tournament for the first and second years with most of the first and second years of each house joined in. When the headmaster caught this he ordered the whole school to the quiditch pitch to watch this turn of events Harry of course caught the snitch every time he played but was happy to give the first years a chance to play too.

Three weeks had passed since the potions exam and was now heading into the final potions exam for theory and was working hard to impress the teachers. When the exam was over the class handed in their exam parchment and left the classroom to their next class with the new DADA teacher professor Bellatrix Black and was excelling in places that were not being done with quirrell and the class enjoyed the lesson and was asked to do a two foot role of parchment on the blocking charm protago and the class left. After lunch Harry and Daphne was walking along the corridor to the founders common room when all of a sudden Harry was attacked from behind by a black fog looking creature and Daphne screamed so loud that half the school saw what was happening until Harry was dragged down to the dungeons by the mysterious fog. When in the dungeon Harry was trying to get free but found he was tied to a wall by bounds of ropes from the fog until the fog spoke "you may have stopped me this time Potter but believe me you will not do so when we next meet" and the fog was gone.

 **Chapter 11: Harry Has Been Found**

For days that Harry was missing and the whole castle was being searched when Mac and Draco was wondering round the dungeon they tripped over something that could not be seen. When Draco stood up he went over to the area where they had tripped and used the revealing charm and found Harry out cold and pale as if he was ill. When Mac alerted her parents Draco and mac levitated Harry to the HW and had him on one of the beds. When Harry woke up in the HW he had transformed into his phoenix form and had burned to his time of death Mac cried not knowing what had happened but within two second a baby phoenix had arisen from the ashes and then Harry had become himself again feeling better than before and then given the all clear by Madam Pomfrey and he left the HW with his family when boom Harry was hit by a blond missile known as Daphne. When Daphne got off Harry he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her with as much passion as possible. Daphne was shocked thinking that he had just been found and released but Mac explained that it was his phoenix force that took him for it was his time of dying then be reborn Daphne was shocked but was happy and then the rest of the group walked to the founders common room.

In the common room the whole golden crew were working on all of their work and all finished at the same time and then went to the respected teachers and handed their work in so they did not have to do it during lessons and then left and went to the great hall for dinner and Harry sat next to Daphne while she snuggled into his side happy that he was still alive. Marcus walked up to Harry and asked "Harry what happened to you mate?"then Harry told the lot of them that Voldemort's soul had attacked him but hie phoenix side was getting old and was time to die and be reborn. Everyone who heared had tears of mixed emotions but Daphne stood up and kissed her boyfriend while over at the Gryffindor table Ginny Weasley was all but happy that 'her Harry' was kissing someone else and not her thats when Ron saw his twin and said "Ginny i know what your thinking but Harry is happy and not with you but Daphne and i'm happy he has someone like that and not all jealous" Ginny was about to hex Ron when Harry stood up and said "Hogwarts i am proud to say that i am going to put a betrothal contract between Daphne Greengrass and myself" the whole hall erupted in congrats and Ginny just shouted "no you are meant to be with me" Harry looked and said "Miss Weasley i'm sorry but i'm in love with Daphne and not you so good day" and then Harry sat down and his parents looking at him with pride while his head of house was smiling at him while mouthing 'well done Harry'.

Days later Ginny was still trying everything in the book to get Harry to be hers but was failing at every opportunity and so she thought she would get the headmaster involved but Albus said "miss Weasley there is nothing i can do i'm sorry" so Ginny stormed off in a mood and what she saw made her sick Harry was kissing Daphne and it made her so mad that she hexed Daphne and then got hexed herself by Harry after he countered Ginny's jinx on his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 12,13 & authors note

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Philosopher's Stone**

 **Chapter 12: Final Exams**

It was the final month of the year and exams were in the air Harry and the Golden Crew were studying hard and was getting good marks during the homework and now they were facing the exams in transfiguration, DADA, astronomy,charms and herbology. During the transfiguration exam professor Mcgonagall gave the students a task to change a mouse into a snuffle box and were given extra marks on how it looked. Harry made his look like all of his animagus forms while Mac made hers look like images of the Golden Crew Draco made his look like his family including the Potters and Ron made his look like his family while Ginny made it plain and Daphne made hers like the school badge and Hermione made hers look like the founders. The next exam was DADA with Bellatrix Black the class had to duel with another member of the class to dis arm their opponents Harry was paired up with Ginny and was happy that when she shot a curse a bring a snake shot forward and so Harry started speaking parsletounge " _ **don't worry my friend i will not harm you**_ " the snake looked at Harry and said " _ **thank you young speaker**_ " the snake then slithered up to Harry and while Ginny looked stunned Harry shouted "EXSPELIARMUS!" Ginny then noticed she was flung backwards and her wand in Harry's hand. Ginny got up in a huff walked up to Harry took her wand back and said "why did you do that to your one true love" this got the attention of the class and Harry summoned Daphne to him and kissed her in front of everyone and received wolfewistles and Harry said "does this prove that i don't love you but i love Daphne" then Ginny walked off and the class clapped for Harry. Astronomy went well with no interruptions and the same with herbology when it came to charms Harry and the Golden Crew were working hard and managed to make more than just their feathers fly but also their books and themselves. professor Flitwick was pleased with them that they gained more marks for their efforts in multiple levitation charm and they left with smiles on their faces. When the exams were over the Golden Crew were in the founders common room when the alarm went off to let Harry know that someone was trying to get into the room. When Harry and Daphne went to the door they both saw Ginny she demanded that she be allowed into the group and that she be Harry's girl when Harry told Ginny to go away she pulled out her wand and was about to cast a stunner until Harry pulled his wand out and stunned Ginny and told the teachers what she demanded and that she was gonna attack a fellow student Ginny lost gryfindor 250 points and her house were not happy with her.

 **Chapter 13: The Howler and the End of the Year**

The next morning in the great hall the owls were delivering mail when a red letter was in front of Ginny she opened the letter and and it roared with anger in the voice of her mother

 **"Ginervea Molly Weasley how dare you demand that you be added to a group and be the girl to Harry i hear hes happy from Ron and the twins don't do it again and ill see you later on for your punishment"** when the letter burst into flames Ginny ran out crying shouting tat she will get her revenge on Daphne and the Golden Crew and Harry will be hers. Later on the students packed their trunks and had made their way down to Hogsmeade station for the train back to London kings cross. On the train the Golden Crew found a compartment that had fit the lot of them in when Ginny walked up to the compartment and saw Daphne on Harry's lap she was upset but Harry brushed it off and asked Ginny to leave but Ginny said "why should I" so Harry transformed into his wolf form and growled at her and she ran when Harry changed back he found himself exhausted and he sat at the window and passed out with Daphne beside him. Back at Hogwarts before the teachers depart severs stopped to speak to James and Lily and said "James, Lily your two children are two of the best students i have ever taught they had scored the highest score in potions along with Draco Miss Granger and Mr Weasley they all share the first place in my class and hope they do in the other departments too i hope to see them over the summer and you have two great children" both parents were stunned that their children are two of the top scorers in class and are wondering if they did do the same in other classes too.

back on the train Harry had woken up and asked if Daphne would like to come back to Malfoy manor for a part of the summer with Draco's parents permission of course and Draco nodded and sent a message to his parents asking permission for Daphne to visit. When the group were sat in silence Harry asked if anyone wanted to play exploding snap and Draco and Ron said "sure why not" while Daphne and Hermione decided to read and Mac and the twins Fred and George went to prank Ginny for the trouble she had be causing. When the train stopped on platform nine and three quarters the everyone said their goodbyes and went to their families before Harry and Daphne said bye to each other Daphne introduced Harry to her parents and younger sister who will be starting Hogwarts next year. When the Greengrass family left Harry walked back to his family they left the platform and apperated to Malfoy manor and Lucius took Harry aside and told him its OK to have Daphne come for the last month of the holiday and Harry was happy. Next morning the results came through the owl post.

 _ **Harrison James Potter**_

 _ **DADA-O**_

 _ **Transfiguration-O**_

 _ **Potions-O**_

 _ **Charms-O**_

 _ **Herbology-O**_

 _ **Astronomy-O**_

 _ **Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **DADA-O**_

 _ **Transfiguration-O**_

 _ **Potions-O**_

 _ **Charms-O**_

 _ **Herbology-O**_

 _ **Astronomy-O**_

 _ **Mackenzie Lily Potter**_

 _ **DADA-O**_

 _ **Transfiguration-O**_

 _ **Potions-O**_

 _ **Charms-O**_

 _ **Herbology-O**_

 _ **Astronomy-O**_

The parents were happy and the children were smitten this was gonna be the best summer ever while studying

 **authors note:**

 **this is my first story and there will be sequels writing these on paper and now im doing them online enjoy the read and please**

 **send me your reply and i will reply back to you for your comments.**


End file.
